


What is real love

by S0urBean



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Kingdoms at peace?, Maybe Goblins arent so bad, Maybe a war?, Mother flashbacks will come, Roland is still a jerk, Same with bogs father, Talks of dead mother, who knows what could happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0urBean/pseuds/S0urBean
Summary: A called off wedding, Three weeks until coronation. Nothing could go wrong... At least that's what Marianne hopes for, even though she knows the possibility for mishaps is endless. Especially as she tries to prove to everyone that she doesn't need a man to be by her side in order to rule a kingdom. Though it seems she isn't the only monarch who is having trouble trying to convenience their parents' spouses are overrated.Arranged marriage: CheckAn attempt at a coup: CheckWho knows what's next.
Relationships: Bog King & Marianne (Strange Magic), Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic), Dawn & Marianne (Strange Magic)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Love is overrated

Love potions. Love potions always caused problems no matter whose hands they reached. And for once Marianne was thankful that the sugar plum fairy had been locked up. Unable to produce anymore. The last thing she needed was Roland getting any more wild ideas up his sleeves. She had turned him down far too many times to count. Her heart torn to shreds after catching him fondling some stranger in the flower patch. Though it had been much more than fondling, Marianne had pried her eyes away faster than she could fly in order to save what little she had left of her heart. 

Soon after she had called off the wedding. She had shut herself out and she focused on bettering herself. There was no man out there worth loving. No man out there who wouldn’t lie. Loving herself was more important. Allowing herself to grow in ways she never thought possible was more beneficial to her kingdom than what her father spoke of. He spoke of her needing a king by her side. Marianne was sure it was his worrying that was speaking. Not wanting his eldest daughter to live the life of solitude. But what should it matter? All that should matter is that she focused on herself. That she loved herself and ruled the kingdom the best way she knew how. 

At least that’s what her mother had always told her. Ever since she was a little girl up until her untimely death. Her mother had taught Dawn and her that they need not the companionship of men. Though she didn’t instill them to live lives of solitude, she just wanted her girls to grow up knowing that they had the choice to choose what they wanted. Be it marriage or otherwise. 

Marianne paced back and forth her hands lightly swinging her sword through the air. She had three weeks. Three weeks until her coronation. Husband or no husband at her side. And yet Rolands' declaration echoed in her head. _“You will be mine, Marianne! Even if I have to force you to see how much you love me!”_ The words played on loop sending a shiver through her spine. Three weeks. There was a lot a man could do in three weeks to force a woman to love him even if she didn’t want to. 

But she will be ready. Marianne affirmatively grabbed the hilt of her sword and dug the balls of her feet into the ground. She will be ready. 

“He can’t force me to love him. He has no power here.” She mumbled to herself. Her voice wavered as if she wasn’t entirely sure it was true but she was willing herself to believe her words. “He has no power.” She nodded. Dropping her sword into her sheath Marianne decided she had enough sparring for the day. In fact, it was time to go meet her father for more lessons. 

Currently he was going over recent policy changes. Everything could be ratified by the time she came to power but he wanted her to learn what good these were. 

Marianne lifted off the ground, her wings snapping open and practically throwing her into the air. She flew through the air elegantly, and wild. There was a sense of grace in her movements, something that had been instilled into her since she was young. However, there seemed to be something new. Something she had taught herself after realizing the reality of the world. And it was vibrant. Daunting even. Something there that made one realize she was just as wild as she was elegant. 

Finally making it back to the castle, her feet slowly lowered until she was back on the ground. She'd waste no time changing. Her father didn’t technically agree with how she dressed or the fact that she wore a sword by her side, but that wasn’t something he could change now. Especially since he had tried numerous times before only to erupt into an argument with his eldest. 

Rounding corners Marianne practically skipped through the halls. She rather enjoyed these lessons of learning what was new in her soon-to-be kingdom. She had been making plans for things here and there but learning from her father really opened her eyes to what things her kingdom still needed. What would help them grow per say. 

“Good morning father~” she nodded, to the king as he looked up from his documents. A smile plastered on Dagda’s face. His daughter always seemed happy when coming in here. Their talks rather set his mind at ease when it came to his eldest taking reign soon. They often had their moments of bickering Marianne stubborn as her mother had been, but it was something he loved about her and at least when it came to these conversations they could be slightly civil. 

“Hello lovely.” He opened his arms moving away from his table. Dagda moved to embrace his daughter only to receive a small groan from her in response. Chuckling he pulled back and looked her up and down. A small disapproving look found his features but said nothing. Marianne let out a relieved sigh. 

“I have news!” Dagda clasped his hands together. 

“News?” Marianne raised a brow. While her father enjoyed teaching her he wasn’t usually this chipper for news. “What of it?” She asked again. 

“Our neighbors have sent word. They wish for a peace agreement.” He released his hands giving a little flutter through the air. 

“A peace agreement?” She questioned again. That… that was good wasn’t it? Sure their neighbors to the east were wild beyond compare. Goblins raided parties and nearly attacked anyone who came near their forests edge. They never did hurt anyone. So peace. Peace was good. Though she had her doubts. Etched into the back of her mind doubts of trusting something such as this. 

“Why now? Why offer peace now? And aren’t these the same people who locked up some of our own?” While she was glad sugarplum wasn’t out to cause any more damage, it still worried her. 

“Well-“ Dagda gave a small shrug as a shrill ran through his words. “They too are preparing for an upcoming change of reign.” He commented. Marianne squinted. She knew when her father was beating around the bush. When he was plotting someone that he had yet to talk to anyone of importance about. And by the importance she meant her. 

“Yes and? What is this new monarch going to do that the old ones haven't.” Her arms crossed over her chest. Staring her father down as she squinted at the older man. 

“Well- okay, I’ve talked to the council. And the dark forest monarchs are coming to visit. We have settled a peace agreement already. Seeing as I am still ruler of my land. And you have three weeks.” He was still beating around the bush and it was starting to annoy Marianne. 

“Dad! Out with it. The goblins are coming to visit. We’ve signed a peace treaty with them so what!” She yelled her hands flying through the air. Something her mother seemed to do as well considering it caused Dagda to pause his speech and watch. 

Clearing his throat a somber look appeared on his face and he waved a hand through the air. “Nothing. Nothing. I was simply going to state that we are to have a ball this evening to honor their arrival. And it would mean the world to me and their queen if you would offer a dance to her son. He’s…” Dagda paused as Marianne's eyes widened. “He’s different. Apparently, he hasn’t got many friends even amongst goblins so I figured it better to welcome him correctly?” Of course, Dagda had gone through with this without ever seeing them but they were royal. They couldn’t be like that of the goblin villagers, right? 

“You want me-“ she stopped her face growing red with anger. “You offered me up to dance with a prince that I do not know. That I do not even want to dance with.” She started. “All because he’s what? He’s lonely?” She squinted at him as a scoff of disgust leaving her lips. “You are no better than Dawn.” Marianne flipped her hair a bit, turning her back to her father prepared to leave. Lessons could wait for another day. 

“Marianne! Wait- please... It has been so long since we’ve been at peace with our neighbors. Please… y-your mother. She wanted peace… please if not for me do it for her?” He asked and he could see her shoulders dip. She was thinking. 

After a long bit of silence between the two of them she cast a look over her shoulder. “Fine.” She spoke. “But not for you.. for mother.” And with that Marianne left. Leaving the king thankful he had not expressed what the actual treaty had been. That could wait. That could wait until after they met after they clicked. Yes. They had to click.

•_-_-_-_•

So much for thinking she was done sparing for the day. Marianne had found herself back outside in the courtyard of the castle. Her anger getting the best of her and having no other means to help she opted for this. Clasping both hands around the hilt of her sword she swung it through the air. A hiss could be heard before the metal collided with the bark of a tree. “Stupid men.” She spoke. “Stupid treaty’s” her words left her with each breath as her sword struck the tree. Grabbing her sword back she raised it poised and ready. 

Running straight at the tree she jumped planting her feet on the trunk before kicking off. Wings fluttering for a moment allowing for a perfect flip before she lashed her sword out again. 

“Oh how I hope you do not think of me when you slash and gash that poor tree, buttercup.” The voice rang out across the air. The owner attempted to sound sultry as he moved across the lawn to where Marianne was practicing. 

“If I were you I wouldn’t take another step lest you wish to find out.” She paused. “Actually. Do it. Take another step, I welcome the challenge.” Marianne looked over her shoulder sending a deadly glare in Roland's direction. Which only seemed to get a soft coo from the man. 

“Marianne. You wound me so, oh Marianne.” He sang out, hands reaching up to clutch his heart. 

What was he doing? He was captain of the guard so naturally, he had free range of the castle. However, why was he bothering her, of all people? “I’ll show you what it’s like to be wounded!” She roared, voice vibrating across the air as she hoisted herself up and flew straight towards Roland. Her sword pointing right at his chest. 

Roland swiftly moved to the side. His arms catching her by her middle and pulling her in. Marianne was beyond disgusted. 

“Let me go!” She yelled her body thrashing, attempting to elbow him in the ribs. He only tightened his hold. 

“Now why would I do such a thing. When I’ve caught exactly what I’ve wanted. C’mere buttercup gimme a kiss.” His words made her queasy. 

Marianne couldn’t help but drop her sword in order to use both hands to push at him. Attempting to pull away to do anything. This was not what she wanted. “I said get off! I will never kiss you!” She yelled again. Her legs began to kick now as her wings moved violently in the air. She was trying with all her might. Despite the fact that she never once saw Roland train or the fact that he had run from numerous fights, he was still stronger than her. 

Amidst their squandering a large shadow grew near. One that seemed to tower over Roland completely. Not only that but a low buzzing could be heard. Not that Marianne noticed, too busy trying to get herself away from this man. 

_“Ay’ believe the lass said t- let go”_ A voice neither of them had heard before broke the squandering. The accent thick and not wavering, as if holding some sort of power over the blonde haired male. 

“Who do you think you are! This is none of your business!” Roland yelled out, his voice gritting behind his teeth as he was currently struggling to keep hold of Marianne. Her thrashing seemed to finally pull sweat from the male. 

A metal ceptor with an amber center descended upon them, finding its home beneath Roland's chin. The Bog _Prince_ squinted his eyes at the other, finally forcing the male to look at him. He could see the disgust in the other's eyes and he scoffed. Fairies. Always thought they were better than anyone else. * _Pretentious cunts are what they really are.*_

“I’m the Bog Prince. Invited guest ‘f the King.” He spoke bending down a bit. It was as if he was trying to prove just how much he towered over the other. 

Roland scoffed, stepping back and letting Marianne go. His hands stayed in the air for a moment before he ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah whatever. She’s no fun anyway. Snot prince.” He grumbled before turning tail and leaving. 

Marianne was huffy and puffy as she dusted off her clothes. Reaching down she grabbed her sword and proceeded to glare up at the bog prince. “I didn’t need your help.” She sneered, hands moving to her hips as she took the man in. He looked every bit like a prince from the dark forest. And while it may have scared others it seemed as if it didn’t scare Marianne. 

Instead she stood there taking in his tall body, the way his body meshed with nature. Not to mention the number of scars that seemed to cover what looked like to be armor. Or was it his actual body? Marianne couldn’t tell. In fact, her incessant staring seemed to cause the bog prince to shift on his feet. Did she make him uncomfortable? 

“I thought you and yours were coming tomorrow.” She spoke, wings dropping however it seemed they didn’t fully relax. Bog eyed her curiously. Something about the way she spoke, the way she didn’t cower when she looked at him. He scoffed. 

“Ye looked ta be in trouble.” He answered her earlier comment and squinted. Fairies were weak and soft. No wonder the girl cou-

“I can handle myself just fine thank you very much! I don’t need any help.” She retorted cutting him off by drawing her blade and pointing it at him. His eyes widened at the gesture. For the first time in a very long time, he felt something flutter in his chest. And it took all he had not to try and beat it down. So the fairy had some fight in her after all. 

“Ay’- mm sure ye can.” He scoffed rolling his shoulder blades and raising a callused hand up to push away the point of her blade. A small gasp left her as he paid no mind to the small slit that the metal left against his palm. There was no pain in it. It was a small little slash. And while his blood did seem to bead he had fared worse in life. He was silent for a moment. Taking in the look she gave him. Watching as her wings seemed to tremble ever so slightly where they posed. Not relaxed but not on edge either. 

It seemed in this silence she realized that it must’ve been improper for her to point her weapon at the prince. Lowering it before clearing her throat. “My father is excited for you all to visit.” She finally spoke, clearing the silence and standing up tall. That wasn’t something she did intentionally. At least not to undermine the man beside her. No, it seemed Marianne was poised all on her own. Dignified and well simply put she was a princess one who didn’t rub her status in everyone's faces. Even if she carried herself with poise. 

“And ye? Were ye excited?” He hadn’t realized he asked. Or why he even wanted to know such things. Personally, Bog didn’t want to come. He didn’t want to meet the fairies. To be paraded around like a monster that they had convinced to join the light. He didn’t like their flashy ways, their bright colors, or their loud music. But alas. Here he was all because his mother batted her eyes and begged him to join. Eyes glued to the front as they walked, Bog didn’t even realize Marianne had glanced up at him to stare from his question. 

“I don’t like surprises.” She mumbled. Well, that made two of them. 

Bog let out a small grunt as if to agree in his own way. His lip gave a small snarl as he all but pushed her out of the way while he went to walk ahead. Marianne scoffed at him. “Do you even know where you’re going?” She asked, sass evident in her voice as she practically ran to catch up with his long legs. 

_“Ay’ don't need any help.”_ Bog spoke repeating the same words she had spoken to him moments ago. It was almost as if he were challenging her, seeing exactly what she would do in response. After all, she seemed quite different than the usual fairy. Not that he had much experience with usual fairies. 

Marianne looked the prince up and down. She gave one swift roll of her eyes before lifting off the ground. “Fine. What do I care anyway.” She sassed. “If you do happen to get lost. I dunno ask a guard or something.” She waved her hand through the air, though it was her words that caused Bog to tilt his head to the side.

“Thought ye said ye didn’t care.” His words held slight curiosity as he watched her purple wings unfold. _Oh… Oh, those were pretty._ Bog blinked for a moment, his tongue having gone dry in his mouth. 

She was no goblin, she didn’t hold up to their standards of beauty and yet, she seemed to have rendered the prince speechless from her take off. 

Marianne flipped her sword through the air catching it swiftly before holstering it. She didn’t look back. She didn’t turn and watch the prince as she left. No that would mean she gave in to the soft little fluttering the man seemed to stir inside. 

•_-_-_-_•

Yes Marianne was tough. She fought for herself and knew what she wanted in life. Especially now after she had to learn the hard way. But… she had to admit she did like the fact that someone deemed her worthy enough to fight for. If one could even call that a fight. Or was it more a rescue? She’d rather not think about it even if it did make her feel desired after not feeling such a way in a long while. 

With a small sigh Marianne unclasped her swords’ holster and laid it across her desk. She was exhausted from training and from her emotions. While she needed to rest she also knew it would be only a matter of time before her sister came looking for her. 

“Parties always bring trouble.” She mumbled. The trouble here being her sister. 

Though maybe she shouldn’t consider a welcome dinner much of a party. After all the real party was to come tomorrow night when they were to hold a dance and she was supposed to dance with that prince. 

A prince who was too tall for his own good, covered in plates of bark and skin all grey. A prince who probably scared everyone who looked his way, and yet still held a ruggedly handsome look to him. He certainly did have a royal feel to him. 

Marianne groaned. Why, why was she even thinking about things such as this! She had sworn off love! 

As if on cue over the love thoughts, a soft knock came to her door before it slowly crept open. “Marianne? Are you in here?” Her sister called, footsteps slowly entering after her words. 

When Dawn set her eyes upon Marianne she nearly let out a shriek. “What have you gotten yourself into!” 

“Huh?- oh… it’s uh it’s not that bad…”

“Not that bad! You-you look like Lizzy got a hold of you and spit you back out! You can’t meet the other royals dressed like this!” 

Hah! Marianne gave a weary smile and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Wellll… about that.” 

Dawn gasped, her eyes growing wide. “Don’t tell me,” her hands flung to the air as she flew towards her sister. “Did you already meet them!”

“I only let one. The prince.” Marianne corrected her head tilting back and forth letting out a soft eeehh. As if to say the meeting was rather bleak. 

“Spill!” The young princess was practically jumping for joy around Marianne. Begging for details. “I want to know all about this Boggy Woggy!” A soft squeal left her lips and Marianne had to all but hold herself back from covering her ears. 

“First off his name is Bog. And he’s _okay…_ ” Marianne didn’t know what else to say. She knew she couldn’t voice her true thoughts, lest Dawn gets the wrong impression. But other than that she truly didn’t know what to say. 

“Well when did you meet!!!” Dawn just kept going. 

“A moment ago. When I was training.”

Another gasp left the blonde. “He saw you _training!_ ” She seemed disgusted by the thought, her tongue spitting out of her mouth. “That’s no way to meet a prince!” 

“Dawn.” Marianne sighed she was growing tired of these antics. “I don’t think he really cared.” 

“What do you mean he didn’t c-“ she paused, shaking her head and wings out a bit. “Nevermind! That can wait. You need to change! Get ready for dinner cause no way can you go looking like that.” Ah yes, there was still disgust in her voice as Dawn looked back over her sister once again. 

Marianne let out a soft chuckle and waved her hand through the air. “I’m not changing. But I will brush my hair if that helps.” There, a meet in the middle sort of deal. Maybe that would help get her sister off her back. 

To that it did. Dawn wasn’t exactly happy Marianne said no to changing, but she was getting something out of it so she wasn’t going to push too hard. 

By the time Marianne had finished brushing her hair and getting fixed up enough for her sister's liking it seemed to be time for dinner. Servants knocked at her door informing so and like that the two sisters went on their way. Wings fluttering through the halls as soft whispers heard all around. 

It seemed word had gotten around about their guests. Though it seemed no one but the king and the queen of the dark forest knew the true intentions of the visit. 

•_-_-_-_•

Dinner was grand. Albeit a bit small in numbers. Only the members of the royal families sat at the table minus a couple of council members. Which meant very little conversation. 

Soft topics, easy topics. Such as how were the rooms, did they meet their needs? How was the food? Was the journey okay? Etc. All topics one would assume needed to ask. 

And yet, even in the awkwardness of conversation both princess and prince seemed to glance back and forth. Though only when the other wasn’t looking. Neither of them caught sight of the other's glances. 

By the time dinner seemed to come to an end the king stood up at his side of the table. His knife held in one hand as he lightly clanked it against his glass. “There is something that Queen Griselda and I would like to address.” He started. The children and council members all looking up from their meals. 

The king continued when all eyes were on him. “Tomorrow we will address it further. In Front of everyone. However we wished to inform you all beforehand…” he paused, clearing his throat. “To allow you time to gather yourselves.” 

Marianne raised a brow as she caught her father's eyes dart between her and the Bog prince. She glanced over. It seemed the prince was equally as confused, his lip pulled up into a low snarl as if upset that his meal was interrupted. “Yes?” She asked when her father didn’t continue. 

“Yes, uh-“

“-the king and I have decided as our final decrees for our reign that we wish to unite our lands through marriage.” Griselda interrupted her words bursting out with utmost happiness

Shocked gasps filled the room and Marianne was the first to speak. “You! You both?! You’re getting married?!” She yelled out hurt evident on her face. Never once would she have thought her father would try to replace their mother. 

Dagda was quick to hold up his hands waving them through the air dismissively. “NO! No… while Griselda is a... lovely… lady. It is not us who is to be wed.” He cleared his throat and glanced between Bog and Marianne once again. 

Dagda knew this would hurt. He knew his daughter would be angered. And well he couldn’t blame her. The people of the dark forest were _different._ They didn’t exactly look like fairies and they seemed rather dull in everything. But. Marianne was a different type of fairy. So it would be fine right? 

“Mother!” Bog finally seemed to register what was happening. So maybe not so fine. “Ye been givin me lass after lass ta marry and ye just thought ya force my hand after I said no ta all of em?!” His accent came out strong as he was filled with anger. His emotions were valid and he seemed to be vocalizing just what they were both feeling. 

“After everything! Everything I’ve been through you gave me no option?!” Marianne yelled her voice causing the chandelier above them to rattle in place. 

“We- uh we actually talked to both our councils… and they um thought it was a lovely idea. You are both relatively the same age. Living together through your reign. Perfect for ruling. And Um- I uh. Why don’t we all leave to let you two talk.” Dagda let out a nervous chuckle as he quickly motioned for the council members to leave. 

This was it! Marianne had, had it! Picking up a knife at the side of her plate she grabbed the hilt and threw it as hard as she could at the grey stone walls. It didn’t stick, but the force alone seemed to help some anger. “GET OUT! Get out! Get Out!” She yelled at no one really in particular. Was she throwing a bit of a tantrum? Yes. Did she really care? No. 

No one really knew who she was talking to, but echoes of scrambling feet seemed to vibrate through the room. Soon enough it was just her and the bog prince. He hadn’t dared to move. Sure her sudden outburst had shaken him a bit, wings raised as they rattled ever so slightly. Was she going to attack him? Lash out at him for what was going on?

Marianne slammed her hands against the table. Her chair legs scratched across the marble floor as she pushed it back. The sound like that of nails on a chalkboard sending an eerie shiver down Bog’s spine. That was not a sound he’d care to hear again. 

“Did you know.” Marianne asked, her voice barely above a whisper as her head hung low. Her hair covered her face and it took all she had not to let tears slip from her eyes. She couldn’t let the prince see her like this, no, she wouldn’t let him see her like this. At her most vulnerable. Trying, begging to see that he was a genuine man. 

Bog looked her up and down. His eyes squinting at her posture. It seemed her wings shook with each of her words. Anger just as much evident in her as it was him. 

“No.” He finally let out. “I did not know.” His own teeth seemed to grind together. “They did this behind both of our backs.” He scoffed, slamming his own fist down on the table. The princess jumped at this, her wings jolting with her body only to stay stiff in the air. Bog bit his lip unsure if he should be the one to apologize. He took a deep breath. “Sorry.” He finally spoke. 

Marianne looked up at this, her eyes bloodshot and her hands trembling. “Sorry? You’re sorry?!” Oh, there it was. The anger that Bog questioned if she’d take out on him. 

Marianne reached for her sword drawing it and swinging it through the air as she stood. The princess wasted no time vaulting the dining table kicking plates out of the way as she lashed out at the prince. 

The first slash didn’t reach him but he knew it was coming. 

Another slash to the air. 

Bog grabbed his scepter. In one swift movement, he brought it up to block an incoming attack. 

Marianne leaned back only to lunge forward. 

Bog quickly kicked out his seat standing. He was playing defense. Letting the princess get out what she needed. Though he had to admit she was well trained. 

A smirk pulled at the prince's lips as he blocked each attack. Though it was evident he was working up a sweat. 

“You think this is funny?!” 

“No, no. Not at all, tough girl.” There was a slight bit of humor in his voice. 

Marianne screamed at this a huff of air leaving her lips as she lunged. With a large push of her wings, she practically tackled Bog. 

This was something he wasn’t prepared for. And just like that both of them went stumbling backward over the dining table. 

“Ay’ see ya not like other wee fairies who just write it in ya journal huh.” He teased as his wings pushed back keeping them from actually crashing to the floor. 

At this Marianne scrambled to her feet, harshly pushing off of Bog. She had to admit all that fighting helped with the anger. Letting out a sigh Marianne ran a hand through her hair and slumped to the ground. 

“I, I don’t believe in love. You might as well know now what they got you into.” She admitted staring at the ground. She dropped her sword letting it clink against the stone floor. 

Bog sat up too, casting a glance at her before looking at his hands. He had begun fiddling with his fingers now. Something he often did to distract his mind. “Mm.” He nodded. “Neither do ay.” 

At that they both looked up, eyes meeting. It was as if they were coming to a silent agreement. 

“It’s just. So. Bleh. The, I love you, you love me. Filled with red and pink and hearts.” Marianne was ranting again, her hands fumbling through the air as if squishing a balloon. 

“Mm.” Bog nodded. A smile-like snarl pulled at his lips. “It’s sickening really. A mind-controlling tactic.” He agreed, his own anger finally seeping into his words. He looked up. “Did ya know... Ma kept bringing lass after lass in tryin t’ get me wed before my coronation. Like I needed a woman ta help meh run the place.” He rolled his eyes his fists balling before his knuckles began to turn white. 

Marianne looked up listening to him intently as she made her way to the table and sat on top. “You mean she didn’t take into consideration what you even wanted?” She paused then shook her head. “I guess neither of them did considering they put us in an arranged marriage.” She brought a hand up and ran it through her hair sighing. 

“To think. I’d be going from one wedding to another.” 

Bogs eyes widened as the whisper reached his ears. “Ya were married?” 

“Huh?” She heard his words and it confused her but then it seemed to click. “No! No. I haven’t been married.. thankfully to be honest.” She let out a soft breath, her wings sulking against the tabletop as she spoke. “I uh. Was going to marry a man I thought I loved. I thought he loved me too. But uh he was just a narcissist who only loved himself and power. He tried to use me to get to the crown. And well I caught him cheating the day before our wedding.” She shrugged acting like it was nothing but Bog could see the evident pain still on her face. 

“I guess it was a good thing really. At least it helped me not go through with something that’d ruin my life for good you know.” She offered her hand gesturing through the air. 

Bog fidgeted. He hadn’t expected this conversation to take this route. If anything he thought they’d still be letting out their anger. Though he had to admit it was nice talking to a fairy who wasn’t like the rest. Someone who didn’t actively cower in his presence. Shit. Now he wondered how they’d react when they realized he was to be their new king. 

“Ay uh. Was gonna get married too… but uh when Ay asked. She screamed. Guess when ya’ this ugly no one really wants t’ love ya.” He commented and watched as Marianne scrunched up her face. 

“Ugly? Who says you're ugly?” The words took a moment to process for both of them and soon they both had blood rushing to their cheeks. 

Both Bog and Marianne darted up from where they were sitting. Scrambling for a moment to grab their scepter and sword. 

“Well I’m gonna-“

“Ay think it’s ti-“

Both seemed to talk at the same time. Words cutting one another off which only caused them to both stop to rub their necks. 

“Okay yea!” Marianne spoke turning on her heels and bounding towards the door. “Good night!” She yelled back not looking behind her. 

When she opened the dining hall doors she was nearly surprised to see what awaited on the other end. Dawn, stumbling forward cup in hand. The smaller fairy quickly hid the cup behind her back. “Hi! I wasn’t spying, I don’t know what you're talking about. Why would you think such a thing?”

Marianne pursed her lips, brow raised. “Uh-huh. Yeah okay.” She said reaching out and grabbing a hold of her sister's arm. “Let’s go.” 

Both sisters walked back to their rooms and Marianne ignored the incessant load of questions Dawn kept trying to ask. Or more so kept trying to get answers with. Marianne was not going to say anything. Her mouth welded shut the entire way, until the point where she had to quite literally slam her bedroom doors in Dawn’s face to get her to stop asking such things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters are comin! I’m just trying write out multiple ahead of time. I’d say the next chapter should be comin this week. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic let me know! Leave a kudos and comment <3


	2. A warm embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both parties seen getting ready for the ball. Everything seems normal, right up until it isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bog- a man of few words, but full of studders when needed.  
> Marianne- slowly realizing that not every man is like Roland  
> Roland-still a piece of shit
> 
> Anyways hope you all enjoy the chapter!

The kingdom was abuzz with talk of well everything. There was a ball happening this very night, and not only that but the neighboring royalty from the east was going to be seen by the masses for the first time. Of course it wasn’t really the first time, but it was the first time where they weren’t causing chaos. Or at least where the prince wasn’t causing chaos. So the kingdom would be abuzz with the news. 

Rumors had spread about the peace talks wondering just why they needed peace. The two kingdoms were never truly at war, sure they had been thorns on the other's backside but they were neutral in terms. So why now did the king decide to gain peace with their neighbors. People rumored that it was about gaining new land for his daughter, a present of sorts for her coronation. Or maybe the goblins had started to die out and needed support. 

Either way they were wild accusations that made absolutely no sense. And when some of the rumors even managed to reach Marianne she was quick to nip them in the bud. 

“Stop. You have no idea what you’re talking about and until you do I suggest you don’t spread anything else.” Her voice cut through the air, a little harsher than she expected as she glared at her fairy maids. She had pixie handmaidens, but the maids were fairies just the same as her. They never really bothered her much cause their jobs were simply to clean…. but hearing them whisper as they worked annoyed her to no end when the whispers were all false. 

The girls looked up, eyes wide as they realized Marianne had been addressing them. Each one gave a soft bow and fumbled a bit as they apologized. And just like that, they worked in silence. Working until they were finished and quickly scurrying out of the room. 

Marianne didn’t know why the rumors bugged her so, but for some reason, they just got under her skin. They were supposed to be getting peace out of this and all her people could talk about were scandalous thoughts. The last thing the kingdom needed was false accusations falling upon the other monarchs ears. 

While it meant there wouldn’t be a wedding, it also held the possibility for actual war. And well neither kingdom needed that. 

Plus there was something that just itched her inside and out. Every time Marianne heard false rumors or people making fun of them she couldn’t help but hear Bogs words in her head again. ‘Guess when you're this ugly no one really wants to love you.’ 

Marianne groaned, her hands slapping against her face. 

Why did the Bog prince have to pull at her like this. She wasn’t supposed to have feelings for anything or anyone but herself! She was supposed to be focusing on herself! There was no man out there that was deserving of her heart! Or her kindness! 

So why, why did her stomach flutter and her heartache when she thought of his words. And why of all things did she get all fuzzy-headed when she thought about him rescuing her again. 

“Fucking hell.” She cursed. 

A soft tsk came from her door interrupting her thoughts as she quickly jolted from her chair at her desk. “Dawn!” She breathed out heavily, hand on her chest. “You scared the shit out of me.” 

“Hey! That’s no language fitting for that of our future queen!” Dawn chastised as she practically pranced into the room. 

“Now when have you ever known me to use proper language in the comfort of my own room. Or company for that matter.” Marianne raised a brow. 

“Eh. I suppose it doesn’t matter currently.” Dawn shrugged and walked in further, b-lining for Marianne's closet. She paid no mind to her sister quickly following behind her. 

“Uh what do you think you're doing. Last I checked you had your own closet to raid.” Marianne stood at the door of her closet, hands on her hips as she watched her sister. Dawn on the other hand was quickly pillaging through clothes. Marianne bit her lip. “Hello??? Earth to Dawn,” she waved her hand. 

Dawn finally glanced over her shoulder and scoffed. “I’m not looking for me silly. I’m helping you look for something for tonight!” She practically jumped up and down all giddy-like. 

Marianne's eyes went wide and she quickly shook her head. “Oh no. No no no. You’re not dressing me. Especially from clothing on that side of my closet.” 

On that side of her closet, hidden away out of the light were all the dresses Marianne had from before. Before she finally allowed herself to be, well, herself. They were frilly dresses, white and innocent petals. Items that did nothing but make her feel more insecure than what she was willing to feel. 

“Okay fineee maybe not from this side-butttt what if we got it fixed up to fit your new…” Dawn paused and turned toward Marianne. Her finger gestured to her clothes. “New style.” She finished with a shrug. 

There was a mischievous smirk on Dawn's lips. One that Marianne knew all too well. There was no getting out of whatever her sister had planned. 

•_-_-_-_•

While everyone gets ready for a party two kingdoms go unwatched. Yes, both have guards but what is a guard when monarchs and those of power are genuinely preoccupied. At least that was Roland’s thought to it all. 

He stood there leaning on his palms pressed against his tabletop. Biting down on his bottom lip a soft hum echoes through his quarters. “Nothing to protect the dark realm. It would be a shame if something were to happen.” He paused to look over his shoulder brow raised at one of his trusted men. 

The copper-plated fairy nodded at the statement. “Yes sir. What a shame.” The male nodded. Before standing stiffer than before. 

Roland ran a hand through his blonde hair and proceeded to drag a pencil across his map. “I only have you three I can trust with this. Do you think you can pull it off?” He asked, pulling away from his map. 

The other man looked rather confused, his face contorting a bit. “Um… what is it you would have us do sir?” The male questioned, his weight shifting on his feet. While he wasn’t the bravest knight he was one of Roland’s trusted guards. One of three. Anyone else may tattle to the king of his plans. 

“Well we simply can’t let the princess get married to that hideous creature they call a prince.” A shiver ran through his body as Roland thought of Bog. “Not to mention what would become of our kingdom if we let goblins run loose. Think of the children they could eat! Or the murders they may cause!” He of course was playing up the drama. 

“I’ve devised a plan.” A smirk pulled at his lips as he thought. “We must go in and take sugarplum from her cell. From there with the kingdom unprotected we can do our most damage. Ruin the castle. Make it where there’s no kingdom left. Then I shall have the sugar plum do what she does best. And when I marry Marianne we can take that land for our own. Banishing the goblins in the process.” Roland slammed his fist down on the table with that proclamation. A mischievous laugh pulling from his lips until he cleared his throat. 

“Now. Go get ready. You must attend the first part of the ball. Come dancing, you and your brothers will leave. I will stay put.” He nodded to himself. “Can't have anyone thinking I had any part of this plan now can we? It would ruin all of it.”

“No sir. I’ll get right on it!” The guard nodded, bowing for a moment before leaving Roland to his thoughts. 

It was going to be one hell of a night that’s for sure.

•_-_-_-_•

Everything had to be right. Down to the armor and the way he talked and walked. Bog was to be put on display today, and he hated every bit of it. Currently, he was seen pacing back and forth in his room. A room that honestly wasn’t helping his mood. To think the fairies actually thought this is what qualified for something akin to the architecture in the dark forest. The thought had made him laugh when he first saw it but now it was simply agitating. 

Moss strewn up against the walls, twigs placed randomly against the furniture. Hell, they had even used bark to block the sun in order to help with the goblins' sensitive eyes. “Disgraceful.” Bog sneered under his breath. 

Griselda stood there hands on her hip, foot tapping against the floor lightly. She watched her son continue to pace though he hadn’t even realized she had entered yet. “Bog!” She finally spoke, her words causing the prince to jump before he quickly collected his bearings. 

“Mother.” He retorted eyes squinting wondering just what she was up to. 

Griselda tilted her head to the side before shaking it. “You are not doing any good just pacing in here. And for what?!” She expressed, hands flaring out in the air for a moment. 

Bog scowled. “Ya’ canno’ expect meh t’ walk in there ‘n be put on display.” He didn’t want to argue with his mother as he was just plain tired of arguing with her. But, he felt out of his element here. Literally and figuratively. Bogs hand moved up to scratch at the plating mesh between his chest and shoulder. It connected in a way that often made others think it was his own skin, however it was not. 

“We got nothin that looks like their flashy looks.” He gripped again. Not that he wanted to look like a fairy anyways. 

Griselda walked over and lightly smacked at her son's arm. Causing him to let out a soft huff. “Don’t try and look like them. Just be yourself! They’re sure to love you. I mean just look at you. So handsome, just like your fatherrrr~” she cooed and pulled him down by his plating to pinch his cheeks. “Now!” She smacked his cheek where he pinched it. “I picked some flowers and brought your red plates, now get dressed and grab your princess. It’ll look better if you walk into the ball together!”

Griselda placed the flowers on the desk he had been given before whistling to have a guard bring in the plating she had brought with them. The guard placed it on his bed, and the two promptly left the room. Leaving bog to once again stew with his thoughts. 

Why was this so difficult? He never cared what others thought of him before. He was powerful! He was the bog prince! Heir to the throne! No one ever questioned him or mocked him without consequences and he never cared anyway. So, why now? Why now was he suddenly plagued with these thoughts? Could it be because of his- no he didn’t want to think about this. 

Bog walked over to his bed, staring down at the armor, and lightly reached out to rake a nail over the plates. Red. Clay red to be exact, the colors of his father. Bog sighed as the memories reached him. His father was an interesting man, a fairy goblin-like himself who cared not for what others looked only for how they acted. A kind, dangerous man. Oh, the stories his mother told him of all the trouble they would get into when they were younger. How Bog oftentimes reminded her of his father. With this armor, he was sure that he’d look the most like him in a long time. The thought alone scared him. 

Finally pushing his thoughts away, deep into a locked box inside his mind, he proceeded to peel off his bark like plating. The armor hitting the ground with a soft thud. It had been so long since he had taken it off that just this slight moment made him feel weak. His limbs scrawny and his skin paler than that of his face. Armor was his shell. Yes, it protected him from physical threats but it also protected him against his mind. And here he was shredding that shell for a new one. 

He had to admit putting the red armor on did make him feel different. As he pulled himself away to look into the mirror he couldn’t help but offer his reflection a small smile. It made him feel more alive. The red bringing out his bright blue eyes and actually accentuating the decent parts he liked of his body. “Okay, mother. Ye win this time.” He commented to himself as his eyes drifted over to the flowers. 

“Time t’ go get meh a lass.” He didn’t exactly like those words coming out of his mouth, as they left a bitter taste on his tongue but at least he enjoyed the company of said lass. So far that is. 

The walk to Marianne's quarters didn’t take long. It seemed the royal fairies kept their royal guests in the same wing of the castle. That in and of itself raised a brow with Bog. It was going to have to change when Marianne and he wed. There was no telling what type of threats could happen be it that of visiting kingdoms or not. 

Asking several guards Bog finally managed to figure out which set of doors were her own. Raising a hand he paused his knuckles briefly before letting them knock against the stone door. 

It took a moment. Then another. The waiting actually caused anxiety to spread within the prince. Bog shifted on his feet, wings slowly starting to buzz a bit as the waiting continued. That is until he heard noises from the other side. It sounded as if someone was arguing and then shushing another person. Then just like that the door was swung open by a frantic Marianne her hands rushing up to attempt to smooth her hair. She hadn't even looked up at Bog yet. 

Thank goodness for that too because he seemed nearly mesmerized in place. His eyes scanning over her form and his tongue once again going dry in his mouth. Marianne was wearing funny enough a red gown, that faded into a soft maroon at the end, a long slit down the side allowing for the fabric to cascade over her leg barely leaving anything to the imagination. And holy hell to say that this woman had a decent amount of muscle on her. Bog never considered fairy folk to be gorgeous, but honestly, he couldn’t find any other way to describe Marianne currently. Even if she still held a sword at her waist and her physique much different than others. 

“Uh-“ he finally found his voice and it seemed to cut through the moment as Marianne realized it was him at the door. 

Her eyes hooded and her smile that was once on her face from laughing at her sister had turned into a soft scowl. “Oh. I guess it’s time to go to the ball huh.” She spoke, only to realize just what bog was wearing. They were… they were matching… And in Bogs left hand he held flowers. 

“Here- these uh mah mother uh told meh t’ give ‘em t’ ya.” He proceeded to thrust the flowers out to her in an uncertain gesture. 

Marianne blinked. Her eyes took in the sight. This was new, no one outside her family really brought her flowers. Even if the prince was told by his mother the gesture was still something new to the princess. “Uh- thank you..” the statement sounded more like a question than anything else. She didn’t know what to do with this. 

Marianne took the flowers, handing them over to her handmaidens. Now, what else was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to hook arms with Bog? Were they supposed to walk into the ballroom together? “So do I just-“ 

“-here. Ay think uh.” He placed his hands behind his back leaving his elbow out for her to grab. “Like this mayb’?” It was clear he too didn’t know what to do. 

“Man why couldn’t they figure out a better arraignment. Or I dunno just wait till we took over and figured out peace ourselves.” 

Bog grunted in agreement. 

•_-_-_-_•

Walking hand in elbow seemed to raise a lot of brows, especially as the duo moved into the ballroom. Soft music was playing overhead, people were laughing and chattering all in all having a grand time. At least until Bog and Marianne appeared on the scene. The music paused long enough for a royal announcer to address the room. Informing everyone that the two had arrived together. Much to Marianne's displeasure. 

Don’t get her wrong she didn’t mind if Bog escorted her or not. What did bother her was the simple fact that, while she may be royal, she hated when people paused and turned all attention on her. The eyes on her caused her to fidget lightly. Her wings fluttering a bit with nerves. Hushed whispers began to fill the room and her hand on Bogs arm tightened. 

Bog too was nervous, his kingdom never really did the addressing of royals into a room. So, the attention shift was rather uncomfortable for him. It made his skin crawl and his wings slowly rattled. He was sure people were disgusted by him. Whispering cruel things between their neighbors as they glanced between Marianne and him. That is until he felt her hand tighten on his arm. Suddenly it was as if he could take a thousand stares if it meant they’d be looking at him instead of her. If only to protect her or cause her even the slightest bit of ease. 

Bog bit back these emotions. Opting only to move his free hand up and place it lightly over hers. 

“Ya look lovele’ don’ let em bother ya none.” He whispered as he leaned closer to her ear. His breath fanning her skin lightly causing her to grow more nervous. 

His words were sincere and it meant the world to her. However, now she had a fighting storm of emotions inside her. Bog was a gentleman, he knew what it was like to be uneasy or anxious and yet he still tried to ease her mind and shield her with his body. Marianne bit the inside of her lip and gave a soft nod. Her eyes pulled away from the crowd to look up at Bog. 

“Thank you.” She whispered, finally allowing herself to take him in. “You do too-“ she paused gears turning in her head. “Well handsome. I think handsome would fit better right?” Marianne seemed to be rambling and she couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh at herself. Bog on the other hand had a soft hue growing on his cheeks. 

“Should- uh- do ya want t’ dance?” He asked, freehand rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down to Marianne. He was still currently trying to collect himself, but considering this was a ball and all eyes were on them he really didn’t get much time. 

“Dance?” She asked as the thought went through her head. Her father made clear that she needed to dance with him, but in all honesty, it scared her a bit. The last man she had danced with broke her heart. And well, she wasn’t sure if she remembered many of the steps. “Sure, we can dance.” She gave a soft nod and lightly tugged Bog out onto the dance floor. 

Bog let Marianne take the lead out to the dance floor, however, once they got there he lightly pulled her close. Thankfully his mother had taught him how to dance so he wasn’t all too embarrassed there. Bog put one hand on her waist and took her other in his free hand. Pausing if only for a moment. “Is this okay?” He asked, tilting his head for a moment. 

Marianne didn’t speak and simply gave him a soft nod. 

When he was given the all-clear Bog finally moved. Gliding them slowly across the floor to the music. Everyone seemed to move out of their way which made this a lot easier despite the stares. A soft hum pulled from his lips and he slowly began to stare off into space as he let his body guide them naturally. 

This was nice. Something well needed for the both of them yet neither one would dare mention it. In fact, Marianne had actually leaned in closer, letting her head rest against Bogs chest as he hummed. It was soft and warm. It felt like this was a special moment despite neither of them truly believing in love anymore. When the music stopped they pulled away, a warm hue on both of their cheeks.

Hand in hand they moved off the dance floor to allow others space once again. As Marianne finally seemed to take in the site she caught someone’s gaze from across the room. Hed father. There seemed to be a shine in his eyes as he gave a warm smile to his daughter. It was as if he was thanking her for keeping up her end of the deal even if she hadn’t been fully aware of it all prior. 

Griselda herself also held the same look, though it was for many different reasons. Her little boy was finally experiencing what it was like to be with someone! To be cherished! It warmed her heart. Granted it seemed she still couldn’t take a hint. The goblin queen slowly moved from her spot over to the two. “Ohhhhh~” she started, her voice ringing out. “Wasnt that just lovely. Everyone can see it! And you both are so splendid together!” She continued her hands clapping together lightly. 

Bog seemed to roll his eyes a soft huff leaving his lips. “Mother. Stop. Please. Ay’ beg of ya.” He groaned out his shoulders visibly slumping a bit. 

Marianne had to try very hard to keep her snickers in check. It was like Bog was a small child getting grossed out by thinking girls had cooties. It was cute. Even if she didn’t want to fully admit it. Clearing her throat she smiled. “Thank you, I hope this agreement will do wonders for our kingdoms.” She added. Trying her best to put on a proper attitude when talking to the goblin queen. It was one thing to throw a heated tantrum when first told the news while in front of family and guests. It was another to throw one at a ball while talking to a queen. 

A shrill noise rose from the other side of the room. It seemed Dagda had found a glass and cutlery. His knife lightly hit the glass until all eyes were on him. Even the three that had been talking. 

“This is it.” Marianne whispered to Bog as she lightly nudged her shoulder into him. 

“Mm.” He agreed. 

Dagda lowered his glass, his posture straightening as his mouth opened. 

“THERE'S SMOKE COMING FROM THE DARK FOREST.” A shout came from the door. 

Dagda looked confused, at first he was repulsed by someone interrupting him but then it hit him. Smoke coming from the dark forest? That couldn’t be good. 

Bog and Griselda exchanged glances. Both filled with worry, and Bog quickly shimmed out of Marianne's hold. With him and his mother distracted it seemed like the perfect chance. 

“Marianne-“ Roland. His voice caused a disgusted shiver to crawl down her spine as she glanced over to him. Something about the smug look on his face made her worry. He had something to do with this outburst. She may not have proof but her gut instinct was enough for her. 

“Roland.” She replied repulsed by his presence. 

“C’mon buttercup, don’t be like that.” He tried again only this time Bog seemed to overhear. His wings flittered for a moment, a soft annoyed buzz vibrating through them. Instinctively he stepped back. His attention was still on his mother and his conversation however he wanted Marianne to know he was right there if she too needed him. 

Marianne was thankful for that however she couldn’t focus too much as Roland stepped closer. His hand reached out to attempt to pull her in. “ _ _ _Darling___ it’s a ball. C’mon, let’s dance~” his attempt at a sultry voice was most annoying. 

Mariannes hand instantly went to the hilt of her sheathed sword. “Get away from me. Or that face that you think is so pretty… well let’s just say I’ll make it able to break a mirror.” She warned her eyes squinting. This seemed to be a most valuable threat as Roland raised his arms up.

“Now, we don’t gotta go doing that now.” He started. His body slowly backing up. “I guess now isn’t really the right time. I’ll come back later.” He stated before backing off completely and practically high-tailing it out of there. 

With Roland gone and the conversation between the goblins, Bog finally seemed to turn his attention back to Marianne. 

“We..” he sighed, bringing a hand up to rub at the space between his brows. “Gots t’ leave. Mother said she's figurin out the plan with yer father then we can get our ceremonies done before our stuff.” He paused again. “Is if the dark forest aint in t’ much damage.” He finally looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes. Biting his lip he nodded. He didn’t want to worry her too much but the fact that she was seemed to make his chest come to life ever so slightly. 

He couldn’t say much else. “Be back.” is all he could get out before both he and his mother were escorted out of the area. 

The night was quickly ended after that, Marianne left with her own thoughts and worries. And nothing better to do than spar it out on her own. Worrying meant nothing. It couldn’t mean anything. She had sworn off love and sworn that no man ever truly deserved her heart. That was what she tried to tell herself during her sparring session. But no matter how hard she tried her mind kept wandering back to the man who was more gentle than she could have ever thought. To the man who she genuinely hoped would be okay when traveling back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a little smaller than the last chapter. I really just wanted to get to the goods and try to get this story on the roll. Also looks like that announcement of their wedding might be their actual wedding. Who knows what could happen! 
> 
> If you enjoyed reading give this fic a kudos, or leave a comment!


End file.
